Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closet reflection system and more particularly pertains to storing a mirror in a closet and sliding the mirror between a retracted inoperative location in the closet and an extended operative location outside the closet in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of mirror systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, mirror systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of storing a mirror in a closet are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe closet reflection system that allows the storing of a mirror in a closet and sliding the mirror between a retracted inoperative location in the closet and an extended operative location outside the closet in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the closet reflection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a mirror in a closet and sliding the mirror between a retracted inoperative location in the closet and an extended operative location outside the closet in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved closet reflection system which can be used for storing a mirror in a closet and sliding the mirror between a retracted inoperative location in the closet and an extended operative location outside the closet in a safe, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.